The imbalance in the ecosystem, human health hazards and the development of resistance by some insect pests caused by the continuous use of conventional insecticides have necessitated the search for alternative safer pesticides. Botanicals by virtue of their relatively low toxicity, biodegradability and many other factors acceptable to the environment are considered as the best alternatives to toxic chemicals. Among, botanicals, neem tree ranks first in view of its excellent pest control properties, its low mammalian toxicity and relative abundance in countries like India, Pakistan, Burma, Sri Lanka and Africa. No other tree or plant possessing insect-control properties, has received as much attention as neem world over which is evident from the three International and one National (India) conferences held during the past decade.